Sirena Sirens
840x840px is a 2015-introduced all-round character created by bigrika. She is the 17-year-old daughter of the sea sirens and a soprano singer who got semi-famos with the symphonic metal band Oceana. The band kicked her out due to personal differences. However she could not live without making music and thus became a member of "The Screeching Vultures". Biography Personality Sirena is a picture-bock diva and knows that. She loves attention and admiration, which is why she started singing professional in the first place. Strangers often consider her arrogant and narcissistic as she has the bad habit of talking down to others. But she can admit when she is either inferior or wrong and can push away her pride if so. But, according to herself, such situations rarely occur. Appearance Sirena has greenish, long curly hair, usually done in a queue. Her skin is blue and she has large fins on her forearms as well as smaller, translucent fins on her legs right above the ankle. Her eyes are both green and violet. Sometimes they appear as either one of this colors. She usually wears some kind of headpiece; a tiara, fancy hairbands or the like. History Before Monster High, Sirena attended High Seas High and was a member of their school band called Oceana, ''where she held the position of Lead Vocals. One of their school intern concerts was recorded by a fellow student and put on fright tube. While the video did not exactly blow up, Sirenas attitude did, the more often the band was hired to perform outside of school events. Eventually the band has had enough and kicked her out. Thinking she could make it solo and become a star, she left High Seas High to pursue a music career and was initially supported by her parents. However, since it looked like it was going nowhere, and she was missing too much education for the liking of her parents, they wanted her to go back to school and graduate before trying it again. Sirena refused to go back to High Seas High, arguing it would be too humiliating for her to show up there again after her grand exit about a year ago, so her parents got her enrolled in '''Monster High '- a school they heard about from relatives, who have their daughter Ravennia attending - instead, contrary to her wish of getting a private tutor and being home schooled. At Monster High, she immediately wanted to join school band again and learned, that Kristofine, one of her ex fellow band mates, and the one she highly blames for being kicked out of Oceana, was attending Monster High as well, continuing playing the drums for The Supermonstars now. At first she tried to get in and take over, mainly to get revange on Kris, but wasn't successful. So she joined a direct competitor, The Screeching Vultures, ''instead. Because she grow fond of their lead vocalist, Jean Vonroe, developing a huge crush on him, her attitude died down a lot: She suddenly was completely fine with being 'just a second' behind Jean and she became more affable altogether. While she was unable to take over ''The Supermonstars, she was able to achieve kind of a leader status within the (mean) popular girls known as the "In-Squad" by most. Abilities * enchanting song: Like every siren, she is able to user her singing to seduce normies and even some monsters. * knockout song: She also mastered singing in such high notes that it may knockout normies and some monsters, especially those with sensitive hearing, like Weremonsters. In any case its not very pleasant to hear that song if you happen to not faint. * breathing underwater & on land * rapid swimming Skillset * singing: As a siren, she is a natural when it comes to singing. Because many of her powers revolve around song though, she had to learn and is still learning how to not use them on accident while performing. Relationships Family Ravennia is a "childish and untalented", distant relative of Sirena. In fact they are cousins, but it is quite obvious that Sirena doesn't think too much of her. The main reason she looks down on her is the fact that Ravennia can't hit nor hold a single note while singing even though chant is a natural trait of sirens. A siren who can't sing is, for Sirena, not a siren at all. Friends The In-Squad link=Sugar Van Cubuslink=Lycinda Funkel Former leader of the so called In-Squad Sugar turned out to be a huge Fan of the now disbanded Oceana, the band Sirena was the lead singer of (something she actually has in common with Demise). Because of that, it was easy for Sirena to kind of take over the leader role within this clique fairly easily, as Lycinda tends to move along with everything anyway, always choosing the path of least resistance. Romance Jean Vonroe, Crush Sirena developed a huge crush on Jean because of their undeniable chemistry and incredible harmony when performing together. While she hadn't directly told him about her feelings, she is also not very secretive about them either. She would flirt with him while performing on stage - where it's usually reciprocated by Jean, who views it as simply a part of said performance. But Sirena would also do everything to keep Jean happy and satisfied. For example. he just has to say he is hungry or thirsty and Sirena would be the first to run and get him something to eat and drink. She would sometimes even prepare meals for him in advance. Enemies Kristofine Kraken Sirena and Kris used to be fellow band members, performing together as Oceana. However, Sirena was kicked out due to differences. Because Kris was the only other female in the Band, Sirena blames her for being kicked out, arguing, that she was just jelous of her and thus, wanted her gone so she can get the guys full attention again. The Supermonstars Because Kristofines involvement with the band and the band turning her down when she wanted to join, Sirena views The Supermonstars as her nemesis. She will go out of her way and do everything to give them a hard time, whether she snitches away the only practice room available at school or even stealing school intern gigs for herself and the The Screeching Vultures. ''This usually happens without the knowledge and probably even without the consent of the rest of ''The Screeching Vultures, ''as they prefer a fair game over a rigged one. Isaac deFarroh Sirena is extremely jealous of Isaac because he is spending so much time with her beloved Jean. She is fully denying the fact that Isaac and Jean are actually dating because she refuses to believe that her own chances with Jean are close to zero. She would organize plenty and excessive rehearsal sessions to keep their competitors, The Supermonstars, out of the practice room on the one hand, and to keep Isaac and Jean separated for as long as possible to spend time with Jean on the other Hand, killing two birds with one stone. Gallery Autograph.png|Signed autograph card with fellow band member Jean Vonroe Trivia *Sirena is the 24th OC created by bigrika. She was introduced on March 30th, 2015. *Her appearance is slightly based on a Zora, a well known race from the Legend of Zelda franchise. In her new bio art she also shares features with the Pokémon Primarina. *The backstory of her old band ''Oceana kicking her out is a direct reference to the symphonic metal band Nightwish, who did the same to their 1996 - 2005 Leadsinger Tarja Turunen: ''kicking her out via open letter posted on their Homepage, that explained this decision by basically calling her out as a bit of a Diva that is hard to work with. This event heavily inspired Sirena Sirens as a whole. **Though Sirena was initially meant to be the monster counterpart to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Simone_Simons ''Simone Simons] from the symphonic metal Band [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epica_(band) Epica], which both Sirenas full name and the name of her band Oceana still hints back to. But the drama surrounding Nightwish made for a better character in the end. Category:Bigrika Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Siren Category:RikaFem Category:RikaChar